


I don't wanna be right

by Shax_r



Series: I am machine [25]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Decadence, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: «Что там, под тщательно выверенным образом худшего из людей?»





	I don't wanna be right

**Author's Note:**

> А спонсоры моей укуренности: Гонтье отдельно от Грейсов, Грейсы отдельно от Гонтье, абсент с джин-тоником и Тодороки (в душе не ебу, зачем я ее приплел, но надо).

_You could say that I'm going insane_  
And I'm not quite right and I'm to blame  
I don't care you can say what you want to  
I am who I am and I'll never like you  
You could say whatever you like  
If it's all wrong, I don't wanna be right  
So what if I'm crazy of the crazy  
So what if I'm sicker then sick  
So what if I'm out of control  
Maybe that's what I like about it  
So what?  
So what?  
(c) Three Days Grace – So what 

– Ты меня ненавидишь.  
Я тебя ненавижу.

 

Рудольф ухмыляется и салютует широким приземистым бокалом, на самом дне которого плещется темно-золотистый коньяк. Штефан в точности отзеркаливает этот жест, даже улыбается так же, нагловато-самоуверенно, с вызовом, только в его бокале – почти бесцветное желтоватое вино.

Трансляция ежегодного выступления министра здравоохранения подошла к концу, голографический экран погас. Все итоги года подведены, слащавые благодарности донесены до ушей тех, кому они предназначены (то есть – всем и никому), радужные перспективы озвучены, – так что можно хоть сейчас вперед, к светлому будущему. Только сначала – праздничный банкет, на котором последний раз в уходящем году собрался весь цвет отрасли: директора и крупнейшие акционеры частных клиник, аптечных сетей, фармацевтических фабрик и заводов медоборудования.

Штефан Рац всего лишь копирует, но в его исполнении копия выходит лучше оригинала. Еще бы нет. Рудольф может сколько угодно выделываться и строить из себя хамоватого нахала и гордеца. Нервозность, проскальзывающую в каждом жесте, когда он смотрит с явной неприязнью или машинально лохматит волосы, никуда не спрячешь. Вот и выходит – кто еще тут жалкая копия?

Штефан Рац – самонадеянный наглец. У него для этого есть все основания. Он высокого роста, подтянутый и широкоплечий, с правильными чертами лица. Он одет в идеально подогнанную по его фигуре одежду из качественных дорогих материалов, он ухожен и вычищен до блеска, он весь будто лоснится от роскоши и сытости под холодным белым светом ламп. Он по-настоящему красив и – приметен. В помещении, где находится Штефан, не заметить его невозможно. Он всегда будет привлекать к себе как можно больше внимания, рисоваться и играть на публику, всеми силами подчеркивать свою внешность и выставлять напоказ манеры. У него громкий звучный голос, активная жестикуляция, он подвижен и энергичен, и при этом – не суетлив. Слишком много чувства собственного превосходства заложено в каждом его движении и каждом слове, чтобы он мог производить впечатление бестолкового ветреного мальчишки. Скорее – немного эксцентричного, но солидного джентльмена, который пусть и скалится во все тридцать два над собственной же дурацкой шуткой, но только попробуйте не отнестись к нему всерьез. В грязь он вас втопчет с такой же дурашливой улыбочкой.

– Руди! А это твой друг? Познакомишь нас?

Марии на этом банкете делать нечего. К «Тач Биониксу» она отношения не имеет и, слава всем богам, никогда не будет иметь, как и к медицине вообще. Помилуйте, ей же тут откровенно скучно – все такие степенные и солидные, говорят о больших деньгах и высоких материях, и им нет абсолютно никакого дела до маленькой шестнадцатилетней пигалицы, наивно хлопающей ресницами.

Мария обеими руками вцепляется в его локоть и смотрит снизу вверх с надеждой. Для нее он сейчас – старший брат и единственный взрослый, который от нее не отмахнется, как от назойливой мухи. А вот этот человек рядом, с широкой улыбкой и морщинками в уголках глаз, – наверняка тоже добрый и хороший.

Штефан что-то там трещит и рассыпается в заковыристых комплиментах, чем ужасно смешит Марию, которая наверняка думает: вот же забавный дядька. Странный, но милый.

Штефан Рац – то ли иллюстрация из какого-нибудь дамского романа, то ли постер к фильму про мафию времен великой депрессии. Но иллюстрация или постер непременно должны быть черно-белыми, на потертой сероватой бумаге, на худой конец – выцветшими, сохранившими отпечаток навсегда ушедшей эпохи. А Штефан – вот он. В жутко старомодном бежевом костюме и лакированных ботинках, с ярким шарфом на шее и кольцом-печаткой на левой руке, с зачесанными назад и тщательно, до блеска уложенными волосами, с аккуратной полоской коротких усов. Эти усы он не сбреет даже под страхом смерти, хотя выглядят они кошмарно, – потому что они идеально дополняют его тщательно выверенный образ. Не человек – ожившая картинка. Правда, картинке не полагается тараторить так, что приятный мягкий баритон с едва заметным акцентом срывается на истеричный визг. Картинка не курит, распространяя вокруг себя ужасающий запах дешевого табака. У картинок не бывает таких теплых широких ладоней. Но это же Штефан. Штефану все можно.

Рудольф залпом опустошает бокал и улыбается. Штефан слишком хороший актер, его игрой можно залюбоваться. Если полностью абстрагироваться и смотреть на это действо безучастно, как будто ты и впрямь сидишь в зрительном зале, – поневоле восхитишься. Как самозабвенно, как правдоподобно этот пройдоха пудрит мозги молоденькой дурочке!

Рудольф отвратительный друг, ужасный любовник, херовый сын и брат. Он бы и хотел заботиться о тех, кто ему дорог, оберегать их, опекать, давать полезные советы и приходить на выручку, – но совершенно не умеет этого делать. Все его поползновения слишком неуклюжи и неуместны, он бестолков, он никчемен. В конце концов – он даже не может послужить хорошим примером. И что тогда остается?

Поэтому Рудольф с донельзя обеспокоенным лицом поправляет Марии складку на воротнике платья и смахивает с ее плеча несуществующую пылинку.

– Руди, ты невыносимый зануда! – зубоскалит Штефан. – На себя посмотри сначала, чучело.

У Рудольфа порядком разлохматились отросшие волосы, и почти развязался галстук, но он не обращает внимания ни на эти досадные недоразумения, ни на Штефана.

– Будь другом, выручи, – просит он Марию. – Передай родителям мои извинения. Я уеду раньше, что-то голова болит.

Она растерянно кивает, а Рудольф хватает Штефана за лацкан пиджака и тащит к выходу. Тот даже попрощаться толком не успевает.

Штефан Рац почти идеален. Почти – потому что свои недостатки есть у каждого, да и вкусовщина такая вкусовщина. Ну вот например – все те же усы, не к ночи будь помянуто это щипаное недоразумение. Однако... Рудольф может бесноваться сколько угодно, может занудствовать и пытаться съездить по морде, но Рудольф не может не признавать, что Штефан Рац – потрясающ. Пусть и есть какие-то несостыковки, не вписывающиеся в общий образ, – это, право слово, ерунда. Штефан Рац продуман и просчитан до мельчайших деталей, все его повадки и манеры, каждый штрих на его портрете выверены настолько тщательно, настолько соответствуют некоему литературно-кинематографическому образу, что сразу становится понятно. Штефан Рац – фальшивка. Красивая картинка, созданная для отвода глаз. А вот что скрывается под этой картинкой – тот еще вопрос. Если там вообще хоть что-то есть.

– Убери свои загребущие лапы от моего костюма, – когда они оказываются у дверей, Штефан наконец вырывается и демонстративно отряхивает пиджак. Негодующе поджимает губы. Впрочем, надо отдать должное его предусмотрительности – он ни звука не произнес, пока его тащили через весь зал. – Он, между прочим, новый!

– А я его помну, порву и запачкаю, – передразнивает Рудольф, яростно теребя манжету на рубашке. – Чего встал? Поехали отсюда.

У него даже получается держать себя в руках и не показывать, насколько он зол, только пальцы с такой силой дергают пуговицу, что вот-вот оторвут, – и он, не выдержав, заворачивает рукава.

– Ты когда успел нализаться, радость моя? Вот стоит тебя только на пять минут оставить... – Штефан так самозабвенно предается своему горю, что, кажется, не замечает ничего вокруг себя.

Кажется.

Штефан Рац – лжец в мире лжецов.

Рудольф, вообще-то, трезв, от пары глотков ему ничего не будет, но он не собирается рушить привычные представления о своей персоне. Пусть его считают пьяным разгильдяем, тем лучше для всех. Для него же – в первую очередь. Так проще найти себе оправдание, списать все на ударивший в голову алкоголь, покаяться и назваться «не в меру перебравшим дурнем». Так не придется признавать, что его действия – результат осознанной ненависти.

– И никакое такси я вызывать не буду, пока ты не приведешь себя в пристойный вид, – а вот быть строгим у Штефана никогда не получится, как бы он ни пыжился. Не видел он Франца-Иосифа в минуты душевного подъема. – Мне на улице показываться стыдно с таким страхоебищем.

Штефан яркий. Красивый. Эффектный. И все это – с приставкой «слишком». Он настолько привык перегибать палку в том, что касается его собственных достоинств, что и с чужими недостатками проделывает то же самое. И не знает меры в своей любви к язвительным подколкам и издевкам. До поры до времени Рудольф их терпит.

Если уж на то пошло, – Рудольфу глубоко наплевать на то, как он выглядит. И как ведет себя. Лишь бы ему самому было комфортно. «Встречают по одежке», говорите? Прекрасно! Пусть посмотрят на его мятый пиджак, всклокоченные волосы и синяки под глазами, пусть оценят хмурый настороженный взгляд и вызывающе-хамские повадки. Пусть сделают соответствующие выводы.

Хоть не будут питать напрасных ожиданий.

– Не заткнешься – дам по роже.

Штефан Рац – мерзавец среди мерзавцев. Он сейчас даже улыбается так ехидно, самодовольно, с полным осознанием своего превосходства, – и это бесит до трясучки. Штефан насмехается. Штефан предельно ясно дает понять, что он не боится. Сволочь. Тварь. Ублюдок. 

– Фи, какой же ты агрессивный.

– Штеф, по-хорошему тебя прошу – усохни.

Штефан Рац – самый лживый и отвратительный человек из всех, кого Рудольф знает.

– Друг мой, позволь дать тебе совет, от чистого сердца и самых добрых побуждений. Ты и так-то дебил дебилом, а если еще и...

Терпение Рудольфа жалобно трещит по швам, как отворот пиджака, который он сгребает в кулак и резко дергает на себя. Ломается с глухим влажным звуком удара кулака в лицо. И разлетается вдребезги, будто со всей силы брошенное об пол стекло. Потому что Рудольф замахивается еще раз, но вместо второго удара просто хватает с ближайшего столика пустой бокал и швыряет его себе под ноги.

Штефан отрывает от себя его руку и брезгливо поправляет костюм. На его холеном лице – смесь отвращения и негодования, самую малость приправленная только что пережитым испугом. И пока что едва заметная красноватая ссадина от костяшек, прошедшихся вскользь под левым глазом, которая вскоре расцветет пышным цветом.

Штефан Рац – его лучший друг. Мошенник, наркоторговец и искуснейший враль, идущий по головам к какой-то своей, одному ему ведомой, цели, – внезапно, но, – действительно его друг. В извращенном понимании, рожденном как будто среди наркотического бреда опиумных курилен и на задворках притонов Фриденсштадта, – потому ничего лучше такой дружбы ему все равно не светит. Штефан хотя бы не считает его мусором. Штефан чуть-чуть, но доверяет, подпускает к себе немного ближе, немного больше открывается. Рудольф даже знает, на каком моменте могло бы переломиться отношение к нему. Когда Штефан перестал бы думать о нем, только как о легкомысленном безобидном дурачке, которого запросто можно обвести вокруг пальца. Штефан бы понял, что противник хоть и не его весовой категории, но – с сюрпризом. Понял бы. _В тот день._ Но этого не произошло. Рудольфу смешно думать что Штефан, так и не узнавший о розыгрыше, остался в полной уверенности, что имеет дело с совершенным болваном. Быть может, однажды он даже подставит спину. Быть может, его даже удастся обмануть.

Рудольф нервно посмеивается, падая на заднее сиденье такси. Как ни в чем не бывало. За каких-нибудь пять минут он наломал таких дров, что в ближайшую неделю отцу лучше на глаза не показываться и на звонки не отвечать. А заодно и новости не открывать, потому что его выходка не могла остаться незамеченной для журналистов в том числе.

– Гад ты, Руди, – Штефан садится рядом, и его голос на удивление ровный и спокойный, хотя казалось бы. – Кажется, ты мне фингал поставил.

– Подлецу все к лицу, – ядовито огрызается Рудольф.

Штефан Рац – самый настоящий подлец. Он – худший из людей.

– Баумгартнер-штрассе сорок четыре, – Штефан называет таксисту свой адрес и умолкает до конца поездки.

Только дома он наконец открывает рот и пытается громко возмущаться, когда Рудольф отталкивает его с дороги и быстрым шагом идет прямо на кухню, где начинает рыться в холодильнике.

Рудольф Габсбург – отмороженный психованный недоумок. Агрессивный шизик, совершенно не умеющий держать себя в руках. Обычно он спокоен и сдержан, кажется и вовсе безразличным ко всему на свете, но, как клочок сухой травы, вспыхивает от малейшей искры. И останавливать его бесполезно, разве что только сгрести в охапку и долбануть по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым, чтобы отключился. Рудольф может выйти из себя из-за любой мелочи, которая словно переполняет какую-то невидимую меру внутри него. Рудольф будет с упоением, с горящими от азарта глазами раз за разом наносить удары даже по уже несопротивляющейся жертве. И еще. И еще. И он даже не заметит, как сам разобьет себе руки в кровь.

Формочку для льда Рудольф едва ли не швыряет Штефану в лицо, будто хочет его окончательно добить. И сопровождает сие действо ласковым участливым вопросом:

– Ты там не сдох еще?

– Не дождешься, я еще тебя переживу, – зубоскалит Штефан, отлавливая Рудольфа за рукав и не отпуская от себя.

– Да куда тебе, старикашка.

Рудольф столько пьет, курит и ест всякой дряни из уличных киосков, что хорошо если доживет хотя бы до сорока. Да еще и обезболивающее глотает лошадиными дозами, отчего даже Штефан приходит в ужас. В наркоте тоже надо знать меру, давать себе насладиться собственным падением, а не стараться как можно скорее сдохнуть. Но Рудольф не знает. Рудольф нарочно, демонстративно гробит себя и смеется над этим. Смотрите, какой я неправильный. Смотрите, как мне на себя наплевать. Вы все еще трясетесь над своей обожаемой разъединственной жизнью? Посмотрите на меня!

Штефан снисходительно посмеивается. Ему всегда весело, когда подъебывать пытаются его, он даже подыгрывает иногда, наигранно возмущается и строит из себя оскорбленную невинность. Обычно людям это только льстит, они сразу начинают считать себя просто какими-то гуру остроумия, пыжатся и раздуваются, будто павлины. А Штефану оно и на руку.

С Рудольфом этот фокус не работает.

С Рудольфом работают совершенно другие приемы. И не то чтобы они Штефану не нравились.

– Прекрати скалиться, бесит, – Рудольф подцепляет узел его шарфа и сжимает в кулаке.

Штефан спокойно кладет ладони ему на талию и улыбается еще шире. А Рудольф сильнее тянет на себя шарф, словно собирается удавить. И напряженно смотрит в глаза, примеряется, как будто еще не знает точно, чего он хочет прямо сейчас. Ударить? Или просто развернуться и уйти? Когда он так смотрит, в это самое мгновение, – все варианты обладают одинаковой вероятностью. И только от Штефана, от его действия или бездействия зависит, на чьей стороне в итоге окажется перевес.

Штефан медлит. Штефан не хочет никого ни к чему принуждать. Штефану самому интересно – чего от него ждут.

Рудольф Габсбург – просто полный идиот. Потому что из двух возможных вариантов он выбирает третий. Самый худший.

И его ладони, ложащиеся на загривок Штефана, – на удивление теплые, а дыхание – размеренное.

– В кои-то веки от тебя даже не разит перегаром, – отточенную лучезарную улыбку давно пора использовать для экономии освещения в квартире.

– Заткнись и не выебывайся. И как тебе самому не надоело...

Закономерный ответ «Не могу, привык» закономерно застревает в горле. Хватит и одного раза. Рудольфу незачем снова и снова, раз за разом слышать подтверждение одних и тех же своих подозрений. А Штефан предпочитает и дальше вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало.

Ему, вообще-то, совершенно не жаль новый пиджак, который Рудольф нещадно мнет и даже норовит по нему потоптаться. Как не жаль и прическу, пусть утром и ушло полчаса на то, чтобы прилизать торчащие патлы, а теперь на голове снова какой-то дикий беспорядок, и Рудольф продолжает его усугублять, ерошит, перебирает и дергает за пряди. Только Штефан все равно будет притворно верещать о своем недовольстве.

Нельзя же давать милому другу расслабляться.

– Зато разит дешевым одеколоном. Руди, блять...

– Я тебе не «блять».

Рудольф Габсбург одет в безумно дорогой костюм, который болтается на его широких тощих плечах, как на вешалке, а рукава небрежно закатаны по локоть, и, кажется, одна пуговица на манжете все-таки оторвалась. Рудольф Габсбург никогда не научится ценить то, что так легко ему дается. Ни свою внешность, ни свой ум, ни свои деньги. Он будет поливаться купленным в переходе одеколоном и ходить в застиранных джинсах, мятой рубашке и ужасно грязных солдатских ботинках. Он будет бездарно тратить свои таланты, перебиваясь какими-то мелкими и никому не нужными подработками. Он будет в первую же неделю спускать все деньги на выпивку и подарки своим сомнительным приятелям, из которых Штефан – самый сомнительный. Он будет страдать из-за каждой ссоры с семьей, из-за каждого косого взгляда, даже не задумываясь о том, что у него эта семья хотя бы есть.

Иногда Штефан всерьез хочет его придушить.

Но Штефан только сгребает Рудольфа за шиворот и все-таки уволакивает до спальни, а иначе этот придурок с больной поясницей наутро сам же его во всех смертных грехах и обвинит.

– Я сам, – раздраженно пожимает плечами Рудольф, путаясь в наглухо застегнутой на все пуговицы рубашке. На что Штефан незамедлительно реагирует обиженным:

– Руди, ты что, мне не доверяешь?

Смешно.

Когда доверяют – не боятся потерять лицо и выглядеть не такими, какими хотят казаться.

Рудольф, доверяй он Штефану, не накачивался бы каждый раз алкоголем до такого состояния, чтобы потом просто повалиться на кровать, потому что ноги не держат. Пусть он не дергается от каждого неверного движения, пусть не огрызается, пусть позволяет многое, если не все, без лишних вопросов и уточнений, – это еще не говорит ни о каком доверии. Это – всего лишь оболочка. Притворство. Доверие – оно в глазах. В прикосновениях. А Рудольф только сжимает, хватается, тянет на себя, даже гладит так, как будто хочет ударить, как будто всего лишь требует дать ему то, что полагается по умолчанию. И смотрит пустым безразличным взглядом. Если вообще смотрит, а не отворачивается и не закрывает глаза.

Штефан, доверяй он Рудольфу, не превращал бы каждое свое действие в фарс, в театр одного актера. К чему этот спектакль, нужный в первую очередь ему самому, если можно просто выдохнуть и опустить расслабленно плечи, ведь прямая как палка спина так устала за день. Можно наконец стереть не сходящую с губ наглую ухмылочку и закрыть лицо ладонями. Можно признать уже, что он не самый умный, не самый эффектный, не самый великолепный, это ведь и есть правда, так зачем ее скрывать. Но Штефан продолжает зубоскалить. Продолжает всеми силами доказывать свое превосходство, строящееся только на его же собственной лжи.

Рудольф подначивает его в этом, ни на секунду не давая расслабляться. Рудольф цепляется к малейшей оплошности и торжествует, если у него получается хоть на минуту, но взять верх. Он вроде бы и не сопротивляется всерьез, скорее – лезет сам. Выворачивается из объятий, хватает за волосы, сильнее, чем нужно, кусается, а когда Штефан не выдерживает и просто придавливает его к кровати своим весом, – заезжает пяткой в бок.

– Изверг, ты мне ребра сломаешь!

А потом стискивает запястья своими костлявыми пальцами и с силой отводит от себя пытающиеся удержать его руки. Смотрит в глаза внимательно, сосредоточенно, пусть и совсем недолго, потому что Штефан не сдерживается и удивленно хихикает. Это в самом деле смешно. Рудольф, этот тощий растрепанный придурок, которого Штефан знает, как облупленного, который прямо сейчас лежит перед Штефаном и под Штефаном, весьма однозначно обхватывая его бедрами, – хер ли он еще выделывается? Но держит-то он крепко.

– Давно пора.

Рудольф так же легко отпускает его руки и сам укладывается на живот. Кажется, даже смеется... Кажется. Штефану уже нельзя больше забываться. Тем более, Рудольф – вот он. Умолкает и выгибает спину, сводит вместе торчащие лопатки, опуская низко голову, так, что выпирает седьмой позвонок. Штефан касается ладонью взлохмаченного стриженного затылка, чуть давит, – и слышит негромкий одобрительный вздох.

Рудольф Габсбург – прирожденный лицемер. Ему даже не нужно прикладываться усилий, чтобы притворяться. У него все получается настолько легко и непринужденно, что Штефан порой задается вопросом: вдруг это и есть искренность?

Вдруг прямо сейчас ему не лгут?

Вдруг Рудольф научился лгать настолько мастерски, что и сам наконец поверил в свою ложь?

Если это так – Штефан готов его возненавидеть.

Рудольф Габсбург всегда делает только то, что хочет. Шатается по забегаловкам, где дерется до ободранных кулаков и переломанных костей. Горстями глотает обезболивающее, вместо того, чтобы обратиться к врачу. Пьет едва ли не все, что горит, независимо от цены и качества, мешая абсент премиум-класса с хреновым джином. Курит дешевые вонючие сигареты, которые беззастенчиво стреляет у лучшего друга. Спит с кем попало, и даже сейчас, когда у него появился постоянный любовник, наверняка не брезгует и кем-нибудь случайным. Всем своим поведением, каждой дурацкой выходкой он будто бы кричит о том, что он – худший из людей. Неправильный. Ненадежный. Лживый. Какой же потрясающе целостный складывается образ отшибленного на всю голову мудака, не стоящего чьего-либо внимания, а уж тем более – любви.

Еще одна продуманная фальшивка.

И Штефан не может упрекнуть Рудольфа в этой лжи. В конце концов, он и сам – такая же фальшивка. В конце концов – все могло бы быть хуже.

В конце концов – Рудольф Габсбург достаточно честен в своих желаниях, чтобы набраться смелости и сказать прямо в глаза: «Мне просто понравилось. Какие еще могут быть причины?» А потом хмыкнуть и пожать плечами. Дескать – а чего ты от меня хочешь, Штефан Рац?

– Трезвый ты совсем не так страшен, как я предполагал, – ухмыляется Штефан, наконец отстраняясь от скользкой от пота спины.

Рудольф перекатывается на спину и смеривает Штефана вопросительным взглядом. Спутанные волосы липнут ко лбу и лезут в лицо, но он не торопится их убирать.

– У меня есть отличная идея! Давай ты пить бросишь?

– У меня есть идея получше, – Рудольф зевает и без лишних церемоний заползает под одеяло, передергивая плечами, как будто от холода. – Давай ты сходишь нахуй?

Рудольф Габсбург – единственный человек, которому дозволяется разваливаться на этой кровати, как на своей собственной. И даже утаскивать ключи от хозяйской квартиры. Нервозный агрессивный эгоист, неблагонадежный, фальшивый до мозга костей, недоверчивый и замкнутый, лгущий на каждом шагу. Это выглядит до сюрреализма нелепым и странным, как будто в фильмах Бунюэля или Линча, но – кажется, такого его Штефан Рац даже любит. По своему, в своем искаженном и извращенном понимании, не так, как любят нормальные люди, и все же (вот гадость-то) – любит. Доверяет. Ровно настолько, насколько это в принципе для него _не не_ возможно.

Насколько Штефан это умеет. Насколько Рудольф этого заслуживает.

– Или хотя бы усы сбреешь, – Рудольф, кажется, уже засыпает, потому что его голос звучит спокойно, он растягивает слова и совсем не пытается огрызаться. – Подвинься, а? – совсем уж примирительным тоном добавляет он. – Мы с твоим самомнением вместе не помещаемся.

– Ты развалился на моей кровати, а я же еще и должен двигаться? Руди, ты охуел!

Рудольф Габсбург – самый наглый и бесцеремонный человек из всех, кого Штефан знает.

По крайней мере, выгнать его из своей квартиры Штефан может, хоть и не хочет. А вот выгнать его из головы Штефану уже не удается – хоть и очень хочется.

 

_– Я ненавижу, когда ты мне врешь._

Рудольф Габсбург иногда задается вопросом: что там, под тщательно выверенным образом лощеного мерзавца?

Штефан Рац иногда задается вопросом: что там, под тщательно выверенным образом припадочного мудака?

Что там, под тщательно выверенным образом худшего из людей? Ответа они оба не знают.

Да и как узнать? Как заставить себя раскрыться? Как расстаться с этой личиной, ставшей настолько родной, настолько привычной и удобной, со всеми ее трещинками и шероховатостями, что другой и не надо?

Как узнать? Если ты сам для себя не можешь ответить ни на один из этих двух вопросов. Что там. Что – если снять маску?

_– Не смей мне не врать._

 

– Я тебя ненавижу.

Ты меня ненавидишь.


End file.
